


What do I do?

by carpetsocks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crushes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Anduin vents to Baine about that/his idiot.
Relationships: Baine Bloodhoof & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 9





	What do I do?

_Old Friend,_

_That dragon kissed me._

_Out of the blue._

_In the middle of the ballroom._

_In front of all my subjects and advisors and nobles._

_I knew that Wrathion was desperate to get back in my good graces, but I didn’t think it was because of_ that _. Sure, he was always flirty and suggestive and touchy in Pandaria, but I always assumed it was just part of his persona. A way to get me to like him, get invested in him, so eventually he could ask me a favor and I would do it._

_Of course, I would have. We were friends, if an odd choice, until he knocked me out and ran away and I didn’t see him for years and years. I wanted to hate him. I pinned every bad thing I could on him, convinced myself that I hated him._

_I didn’t. I don’t._

_I just want to punch him again. What was he thinking?_

_All that preaching about how his duty to Azeroth comes first, and then he does that. I guess with N’zoth gone he might have some extra time on his hands, and he was here on business for the night anyways, but after all these years…_

_We’re not even on good terms! He’s been a smug ass ever since he came back. What’s new, right?_

_But then that smug ass got all flustered when I told him I knew who my queen is going to be (must be). He got snippy and excused himself as soon as it started to escalate. I’m glad he’s grown up that much. I didn’t see him for the whole night, and then he pops out of nowhere as I’m starting to leave and says he’s going back to Silithus and wishes me well… and I told him that maybe the next time he comes to Stormwind, he should stay for jihui afterwards. I was just trying to give him an olive branch. Hating people is exhausting._

_But he blushed and looked away and pushed his hair behind his ear a few times before he looked back at me. Did I mention he was tipsy? He looked so vulnerable, I hadn’t seen him like that since Pandaria, it did something to me. I didn’t move when he stepped forward, I didn’t push him away when he got close, I almost kissed him back…_

_See that’s the problem, Baine. If I could excuse it as the unrequited feelings of a drunk, I would. But my heart is still pounding, and I can’t calm it down._

_They never teach young Wrynn princes what to do when they realize they’re in love with a black dragon. A war criminal. A man._

_At least he’s spending the next few weeks in Silithus. I hope that will give me time to figure this out and squash any feelings._

_\--Anduin_

**Author's Note:**

> Even kings need friends.


End file.
